I Dare You
by lilaci
Summary: Chappie 3 is up! It was just a little bet. Who could steal Draco's heart by the end of the school year? Tables are turned when bets are made to turn Ginny into a bad girl. What happens when emotions colide. Find out soon, I Dare You...
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I own nothing. read and review!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I would never, ever, in a million years, consider dating that prat,' Ginny fumed, the Gryffindor girls were in there dormitory playing Truth or Dare. Ginny, being the perfect little princess she is, picked Truth. Scary things happened if you picked Dare.

Lavender rolled her eyes at the redhead, "Who wouldn't want to date Malfoy," She looked around smugly at the other girls, "I bet I could change him. He'd be wrapped around my little pinky by the end of the school year." She shivered inside of the furry blanket she had wrapped around her, "I would love to see what is under those Slytherin robes."

"I propose a bet," Sarah Shepard smiled, glancing around at the other girls, "Who ever wins the heart of that stone dragon, wins a prize," Lavender looked at her suspiciously, Sarah continued, "Who ever wins the heart of the Dragon wins..." She paused suspenseful, "...a brand-new Dragon-Air 5000. If you haven't heard, it is only the fastest broom on the market and since MY father owns the company who makes the Dragon-Air, I get as many as I want."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I've never lost a game on my Firebolt 3000, so I think I'll pass on such a marvelous offer." She began to get up, pulling the pants of her too short pajamas down a little. Lavender snorted, not because of Ginny's pajamas but because of her cowardice.

"What?" Sarah mocked, "Are you afraid you might not be able to do it?" Ginny paused and began to open her mouth before Sarah cut her off, "Never mind, anyway, this bet wasn't open to you."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "And why is that?"

Sarah laughed, "Gin, you won't even pick Dare in a simply game. What makes you think you could actually win this bet?" Sarah smiled slightly, "This bet is for a true Gryffindor. That requires bravery, which, dear Ginny, is not a quality you posess."

Ginny turned a violent shade of red, "I'll do it." The other girls stared up at Ginny in amazement.

"What did you just say?" Sarah asked smartly. She wasn't used to anyone rising up to her challenges. Especially a pathetic, cowardly, Weasley.

"I said I'll do it." Ginny responded, crossing her arms she stood before the queen bee of Gryffindor, "Of course, I'll need someone to compete against. Wouldn't that be you, Sarah?"

Sarah floundered for a second before regaining her composure, "Why wouldn't it be, Ginny?" she tossed her hair behind her, "Then, it's a bet." She stood and held her hand out to Ginny.

Ginny looked at it for a second before accepting it.

Sarah quickly shook it before wiping her hand on her silk pajama pants as if something dirty had attached itself to her, "You have until the end of the school year."

"Don't you mean We have until the end of the school year," Hermione asked quietly from her bed, "Meaning Ginny and yourself."

"That's what I said," Sarah told the bushy-haired girl cooly.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why would I want to have anything to do with a Weasel?" Draco Malfoy asked cooly, looking around the room. The Slytherins were playing Truth or Dare. Many were tired of the way he always picked Dare so he switched it up this time. He glanced over at Pansy and saw the way she looked at him, her eyes full of amazement. She so wanted him.

"It was a simple question, Malfoy. Do you think Ginny Weasley is hot?" Blaise said, smiling wryly he continued, "She has grown up over the years. She is filling out her too small uniform quite nicely. I saw the way you were eyeing those legs last week," Draco opened his mouth to fire off a retort when Blaise spoke again, "Don't worry man, every guy in here was doing it too."

"Draco doesn't think she's hot," Pansy spoke up. It was common knowledge Pansy wanted Draco. She wouldn't be able to stand it if a mudblood lover was picked over her. 

"Pansy, kindly do not answer for me," Draco snarled. Pansy glanced away quickly, burned by his responce, "The Weaslette does have attractive qualities, but again, why would I care anything about a Weasel?"

Blaise smiled, but underneath that smile was a well of poison. He and Draco were both alike. Rich, sarcastic, cruel, and devastatingly hansome. Also bored out of their minds with the ho-hum school life of Hogwarts, they needed something to spice it all up, "I propose a bet."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "This wouldn't have anything to do with the corruption of a nice, little, schoolgirl like Ginny Weasley, does it?" Draco bite his lower lip and looked around the room. Everyone was focused on Blaise and he.

"Malfoy, you read my mind," Blaise announced, "It's time to turn that nice schoolgirl into an even better schoolwhore."

Draco rolled his eyes, "What's in it for me?"

"Whatever you want, my man." Blaise nodded, knowing exactly what Draco wanted.

Draco thought it over before accepting Blaise's propsal, "It's a deal then," Draco stood and held out his hand, "Whoever gets her legs spread first wins."

Blaise stood up as well, "Deal." shaking hands they smiled, a smile of hatred. They couldn't stand one another. This would be the perfect way to show the entire school who the better man was.  
-----------------------------  
ok, only the first chapter, much more to come (it will so get better as the chapters progress) so read and review!  
luv ya,  
lilac


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! thanx so much to all of my reviewers! You guys are the bomb. I was kinda surprised it got so many reviews in such a short amount of time! Thanx!  
------------------------------------------------------------------

Later That Night:

"So, you don't hate me now, do you?" Ginny asked timidly. She and Hermione were the only ones up in the dormitory.

"No." came the muffled response from the next bed.

Ginny sighed in relief, "Good, I was so worried you wouldn't agree with what I did."

Hermione rolled her eyes, grateful that Ginny couldn't see her, "I don't agree with what you are doing." She shuffled under her covers.

"But, Hermione. You have to understand. My honor as a Gryffindor was at stake, I couldn't let Sarah get the upper hand on me again. This will prove that I am better than she is." Ginny exclaimed, she and Sarah were always at odds with one another. Sarah naturally won, she had everything. A rich daddy, awesome clothes, a sharp tongue. Ginny on the other hand had a poor (but loving) family, second (sometimes third) hand clothing, and a sharp tongue when provoked. Sarah had always looked down on the youngest Weasley, although she seemed to have a hankering for Ron.

"Ginny, think about it," Hermione sat up in her bed, the moonlight fell across her from the narrow window illuminating her features, "This is Malfoy we're talking about. According to this bet, you will have to somehow turn him into a human. Something Sarah is going to use all of her talents for. That means lie, seduce, bewitch no pun intended. Gin, what would Ron say?"

Ginny gulped, she hadn't thought that far ahead, "I'm dead." she moaned.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her off to the side before breakfast that morning, "Listen," she whispered, afraid at who might overhear them, "You cannot tell anyone about this bet."

Sarah looked down at Ginny before smiling, "And why's that? Afraid the entire school will know how I beat you, once again I might add." Sarah began to walk off before Ginny stepped in front of her.

"Look, if my brother or Harry finds out, I am dead." Ginny looked up at the brunette desperately.

"Fine," Sarah said shaking off the red-head, "I won't tell if you don't," before Ginny opened her mouth again, Sarah added quickly, "Neither will anyone else. It's just between me, you, and the girls," Sarah tossed her silky brown hair over her shoulder before surveying Ginny, "By the way, love that skirt."

Ginny looked down at her skirt and noticed how short it was compared to everyone else's. She sighed and began to tug it down before someone whispered in her ear, "Come now, Weaslette. You're going to ruin my day if you pull that skirt down." Ginny looked up as Draco Malfoy walked around her. Ginny shivered as she watched him walk away.

"Oy, Gin," Ron called from the top of the stairs, "Was that ferret bothering you?"

"Huh?" Ginny asked still looking at Draco's receding back, "Uh, no. No, uh, he didn't say anything."

"Good," Ron grimaced as he and Harry reached the bottom step, "Because I'm not putting up with anyone messing with my baby sister."

Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry mouthed: 'What can you do?'. She smiled at him and surprisingly enough...he blushed. Harry Potter blushing? 'Nothing can surprise me now.' She thought to herself as they entered the Great Hall.

"Gin, over here," Lavender Brown called out, "We saved you a seat." Indeed there was a seat next to Lavender.

Ginny looked around uncomfortably, aware that all eyes were on her, "Uh, sure." She saw Hermione shake her head, 'Possibly disappointed in her?' Ginny wondered. Ginny sat down just as food appeared on the table. Conversation soon ensued everywhere around her. It all came as a blur to Ginny. All she could notice was that Draco was staring intensely at her. If she had looked at anyone else at the Slytherin table she would have noticed Blaise doing the same thing. Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts by Lavender's voice.

"Gin, asked you a question here," Lavender said annoyed as she waved a fork in front of Ginny's face.

"Sorry," Ginny muttered as she looked at Lavender, "What did you say?"

Lavender rolled her eyes and took a breath, "I asked you what you were doing the first weekend of Hogsmeade?"

Ginny looked at the brunette quizzically, "Isn't that, like, a month away?" Ginny began to pour syrup on her waffles.

"So? What does that matter. I already know what i'm going to be doing," Lavender smirked and glanced over at Ron, "Madame Puddyfoot's with Ronald Weasley."

Anna, a fourth year, leaned over the table and whispered: "You can't do that, Sarah likes Ron. Plus, you two broke up didn't you?"

Lavender looked over at the small girl, "Who asked you?" she snapped, Anna pulled back as if stung, "Besides, Sarah doesn't own Ron."

Ginny smothered a smile, "I think Ron already has plans." She glanced over at Hermione.

"What? With that walrus? No way, he'll just have to reschedule." Lavender said, and with that the conversation was over.  
-------------------------------------------------

Draco finished his breakfast and began to walk out of the Great Hall, noticing that Ginny had done the same. He looked around before ducking into a corner, knowing Ginny would pass by that alcove. He pulled back the curtain to cover his hiding place.  
---------------------------------------------------

Ginny had finally managed to get out of the grasp of Lavender and her soul sucking fiends. She passed through the doorway of the Great Hall and walked past an alcove, before she knew it she was being pulled into it by a strong pair of arms and into the body of Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, forgetting about the bet to win him. Her hair was disheveled and she was sure his hand had smeared her make-up.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He whispered intimately. It was amazing he knew how to be intimate growing up the way he did. He brushed his long white-blonde hair out of his face and looked at Ginny, pushing away the desire to sneer he managed a gentle smirk. 'I'll have to wash my hands after touching that thing.' He thought to himself.

Ginny looked into his gray eyes and wondered if he was serious, "What about?" she asked suspiciously.

'Damn, didn't think that far ahead,' "Uh...I noticed that you've been having trouble in Potions." Draco nearly stuttered it out. 'Malfoys do not stutter.' He reminded himself. After having that little problem beaten out of him as a child he was never going to let it happen again.

"What is it to you?" Ginny asked although she began to believe he seriously wanted to help her.

"Just thought you might need a little help. I help you, you help me." Draco nearly smiled at how gullible this girl was. He looked her up and down and couldn't help noticing that her top was certainly a little tighter this year and that skirt had shot up another two inches. Her hair had also gotten longer, nearly reaching her waist.

Ginny smirked, she knew there had to be a catch, "Help you with what?"

"We'll get to that later, meet me in the Room of Requirement at eight tonight. We'll talk more then."

To Be Continued...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, second chapter...what do you think? Sorry, but no sex yet. Just read it and review and i'll see what i can come up with in that area! This does have some things that happened in the sixth book (like ron and lavender) but it is mainly Ginny's fifth year and Draco and the others sixth. So please do not correct me. Also, i'm writing this story, if you get my drift.  
lilac


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story!

Ginny contemplated what Draco had said, and why he had said it. _I don't get boys. What if he has some ulterior motive,_ she thought to herself as she sat in potions stirring the Membrance Potion, _Did Snape say to add tongue of rabbit to it or tongue of frog_? Ginny looked at her potion and noticed that he had turned an odd milky brown color instead of the light lilac Snape had said it should be. She shook her head,_ Okay, ulterior motive or not I need Malfoy's help._

"Hey, Gin," Sarah called out to the red-head as she walked to her next class, "Come over here."

Ginny glanced behind her at Sarah and then to her watch. She had time to spare before her next class, "What is it?"

Sarah glanced around before leaning in conspiratorially and whispering, "I've already managed to get Draco to speak to me. What have you done?" Sarah looked at Ginny's face and noticed an odd smile.

"Oh, you would be surprised, now, if you don't mind, I need to get to my next class." Ginny began to walk away leaving Sarah to ponder what she meant. Maybe this would be easier than she thought.

Ginny didn't bother changing clothes as she rushed to meet Draco without running into her brother or Harry. She walked past the blank wall three times as she thought about meeting Draco. When she turned after the third stride she saw the great oak wall, she stopped before it and thought about what consequences she would have to face if she walked into that room. Taking a deep breath she turned the knob of the door and stepped into the room. At first she didn't see Draco hidden behind the cauldron but a moment later he stepped out from behind the swirling mist.

"I didn't think you were coming." Draco said as Ginny shrugged her shoulders at him.

"I need major help with Potions," She replied walking up to the cauldron, "So, uh, what is this?"

"A potion," Draco replied smirking.

"Well, I figured that one out, smartass." Ginny muttered, looking down at the swirling lime-green liquid she took a guess, "Is it Pememuro?"

Draco looked up surprised by her knowledge, "So you can name the potion you just can't make it?' he asked.

"Yea," Ginny sighed as she took a seat on a busted couch, "That was never my problem, I can remember thousands of potion names and descriptions, I just can't make them."

"Odd," Draco muttered as he stirred the potion, "My problem is remembering the potion name and description."

Ginny glanced up through her long sheet of sparkling red hair, "Well, maybe I can help you with that. That is what i'm here for right?" Ginny stood up and watched Draco take in her 5'5 frame, "I help you with the descriptions and you help me with the actual potion making."

"Yeah, sure," Draco said as he lifted a spoonful of the lime-green liquid and motioned for her to come over to the cauldron, "Here, drink this."

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked, amazed that he would think she would actually stoop as low as believing this wasn't a rouse, "Helping you and trusting you are totally different things. You're a Slytherin and a scum-sucking ferret," Ginny began to walk out of the door as Draco stood watching her retreat. She turned around to see if he had followed her. He hadn't.

"What?" Draco smirked, "Did you think that I would run after you like a little puppy? Is that what you expect me to do? I'm not one of your Gryffindor slaves. You expect help and I want something in return." Draco watched her debate whether or not to accept his offer.

"What do you want in return?"

That night Ginny felt as if she had sold her soul to the Devil himself. She hadn't spoken to anyone since she had returned from the meeting with Draco. Sarah had flaunted around the entire night and nearly had a fit when Ginny wouldn't speak to her. Sarah then began to brag about her family's wealth and esteem in the wizarding world. Many people hung on her every word but Ginny never had and that infuriated Sarah. She was a socialite and could get anything she wanted but she never could get Ginny to join her little group.

Draco felt strange after leaving the Room of Requirement. He had gotten what he wanted but at what cost?

Sarah gazed into the mirror at her reflection and felt herself fall apart inside. She was everything everbody wanted her to be yet she stooped to such lows to get her way. She didn't care anything about the bet with Ginny. It was just another way to prove she was superior. Yet, what did it matter. No one knew who she really was. Why did it matter? Who was she impressing by getting a Slytherin?

So that was it. the chapters will get longer but for now this is it.

becca


End file.
